The Troubles Of Teething
by Vampire Weekend
Summary: Their baby is crying and Sam can’t get her to stop. Slash, wincest and mpreg. Short one-shot. Continuation of “Only For You.”


Summary: Their baby is crying and Sam can't get her to stop. Slash, wincest and mpreg. Short one-shot. Continuation of "Only For You."

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, wincest and non-explicit slash.

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quote at the beginning of the chapter. I think it's brilliant, though.

I decided to make a continuation of Only For You and I really hope you like it. Reviews drive my madness.

-

-

**The Troubles Of Teething**

-

-

_You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance._

_--Franklin P. Jones _

"Hey, sweetheart. Shush, Rosie. Come on. What's up with you lately? Please, just tell me," Sam snorted at his own words. "Well, of course you can't tell me. But… just a hint or something?" Rosie ignored her father's plead for her to calm down and continued to sob. It had been like this for the past five days or so. She'd been crying nearly non-stop no matter how many times Sam held her, no matter how many times she was fed and changed. It was torture for both of them.

It didn't help the matter that Dean was away on a hunt either. He promised he'd be back in one day but then one day became two days and then two days became three days. Finally, Dean had called him telling him that he was within an hour of the motel and that he'll knock on the door five times to indicate that it was actually him.

So Sam waited, his seventh month daughter in his lap. He bounced her around, made funny faces, but she didn't seem amused in the least. She inherited Dean's pout, Sam noted.

Five knocks came and Sam had to stop himself from rushing up to his brother and kissing him. Trying to walk as nonchalantly as he could, Sam opened the door just a little to confirm that it was Dean he was letting in and not anyone else.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean greeted before looking down at the little girl in Sam's arms. "Hey, Rosie. Have you been a good girl when Papa's been gone?"

"No," Sam replied for his daughter, agitation clear in his voice. "No, she hasn't. She hasn't stop crying."

Dean's face became etched with concern. "What's wrong with her? Is she sick?"

"No… she doesn't have a fever or a cough or anything! I've changed her diapers, bathed her, and fed her, everything! But she won't stop crying!"

Dean closed the motel room, making sure to lock it before touching Sam's shoulder. "Are _you _okay?"

"No! I'm not okay, Dean! I've barely gotten any sleep. I've barely been eating. I'm… I'm exhausted," Sam took a coat that was lying on one of the motel chairs. "I'm taking a walk."

"Sam!" Dean called after him. "Come on!"

"I'll be back… I just…I need some time by myself," he leaned down to kiss his daughter on the forehead and then kissed Dean on the mouth. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

Before Dean had the chance to respond, Sam had left the room.

OOO

Sam felt guilt pull at his heart when he left his room. He could faintly hear Rose cry but he willed himself to keep moving. He couldn't take more of the wailing without snapping and he knew how dangerous he was when he lost his temper. Besides, Dean would be fine alone with their daughter. She'd been fed and Dean had enough diapers to change her.

He passed by the downtown area, ignoring the homeless men and women begging him for money or something to eat. He pitied them, he did, but he and Dean were just getting by as they were. Having Rose in their lives proved to put a huge dent in their wallets. They could only get so much money with credit card scams before the businesses got suspicious and canceled their account.

Taking a deep breath, Sam entered a bookstore, wanting to spend a few moments in silence.

OOO

Sam knocked five times on the wooden door and waited patiently for his brother to answer.

To his surprise, when Dean answered the door, he looked perfectly relaxed and fine. "Come in, Sammy."

He couldn't hear any crying and when Sam moved towards the bed that Sam, Dean and Rose shared occasionally, all he saw was a perfectly relaxed, sleeping little girl. There were still tear marks on her pink cheeks and her nose was stuffy, but all in all, she looked great.

"How… How did you get her to stop crying?" He felt a surge of jealousy run through his veins. He spent nearly a week trying to get their daughter to be quiet and Dean did it in less than two hours.

"Sammy," Dean wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, nipping at Sam's neck. "Relax. You were tired and frantic and you didn't know what the hell was going on. It's not your fault that you didn't know," he approached Rose and gently lifted her lips to reveal a cold tube in her mouth and a small white tooth coming in. "She's teething and it's hurting her gums."

It all made sense now. Rose seemed to be eating less, crying more and got fussy at everything.

"How did you know?"

"I had to deal with this with you, Sam. But you were one when it happened so it was a little easier to deal with. She just needs her gums to be cold and she'll be fine soon."

Sam felt himself choke up. His daughter's first tooth was coming in. "She's getting older, isn't she?"

"It had to happen."

"I know," he kissed Rose on the head. "I love her. I love you."

"Me too."

Dean kissed Sam. "Go to sleep now. I bet you're exhausted."

Sam stripped of his shoes and clothes and got into the bed, pulling his daughter closer to him.

"You're amazing, Dean."

"Go to sleep, Sam."

-

-

Well, that was at least a _little_ longer. I literally wrote this in one and a half hours while I was supposed to be finishing my Grapes of Wrath final exam. Don't get me wrong, I loved the story and the Joad family was so brave and kind, but do I want to write a five-page paper about them? No, probably not. Go procrastination!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed on Only For You. I appreciated them.

Please give me feedback on this story.

I'm thinking of writing a prequel now, but I'm not entirely sure…

As always, I'll respond to all reviews if I can find the email address.


End file.
